Goosefeathers Betrayal
by tr1xx777
Summary: The reason why nobody trusted Goosefeather. One-shot.


Goosefeather stared at Willowtail as she rubbed her muzzle against Tawnyspots'. The medicine cat felt his rage build up as he saw the mates walk into the forest with their tails intertwined. Goosefeather was a good medicine cat, he really was, but not even he could watch the love of his life leave with the cat he despised most in the clan. Tawnyspots was a well respected cat who seemed to get it all, the best apprentices, a beautiful mate, and he had even saved Pinestar once when Shadowclan was attacking. Goosefeather on the other paw was laced with bad luck and disrespect, cats thought of him as crazy, the one cat he broken the warrior code for, rejected him, and his last apprentice died of illness. How bad was that? When your apprentice training to be a _medicine _cat dies from being sick. But worst of all was how Goosefeather hadn't gotten a message from Starclan in moons since Graypaw died. Was his ancestors angry at him for letting his apprentice slip away or because he had asked Willowtail to be his mate? Everyone makes mistakes, but the least they could do is send him a sign for closure. Even one lousy prophecy could get him the respect he deserves from his clanmates. If Starclan didn't tell him something, he would have to make something up.

Suddenly the thought hit Goosefeather, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, it could be something small, that wouldn't effect Thunderclan greatly. Just a small prophecy that would prove he still had a connection with Starclan.

As he thought about what he would say, Willowtail and Tawnyspots walked back into the clearing, they lay down by the warriors den, cuddling. Goosefeather felt his anger return, couldn't they at least be a little more subtle about it? They didn't have to rub it in Goosefeathers face.

_If you hate her so much, why not do something to ruin her? _A little voice inside Goosefeathers head spoke. But what could he do? Give her a bad vole? Not extreme enough. Give her deathberries? Too extreme.

Finally the perfect plan hit him, he would give Pinestar a false prophecy about her. She didn't deserve to be in Thunderclan anyway.

Goosefeather rose and walked into Pinestars den once he came up with the perfect plan.

"Yes Goosefeather, what is it?" Pinestar asked once he saw the medicine cat standing at the entrance to his den.

"I have a message from Starclan." He answered.

"What is it?" The leader asked calmly even though it was obvious that there was a mix of excitement and worry in his eyes.

"The willow is not as it seems, she sways in the wind like the other trees. But when the time comes, the forest will burn, leaving only the willow, a traitor."

Pinestar stared at Goosefeather, his eyes wide.

"There is only one Willow in he clans, Pinestar. Something must be done." Goosefeather said.

Pinestar nodded his head slowly as he walked out of his den.

"Thunderclan! Our medicine cat has gotten a message from Starclan, saying that there is a traitor in Thunderclan." Pinestar announced. All of the cats in the clan looked around wildly, trying to guess who it was. Goosefeather could see Willowtail whisper something in Tawnyspots ear, little did she know that it was probably the last time she would ever talk to her mate again.

"Willowtail, you are a traitor to the clans and you don't deserve to be a clan cat!" Pinestar spat at the light brown tabby.

Willowtail stood up, she was shaking badly as Tawnyspots stared at her in disbelief. "What! B-but I didn't do anything!" She screamed.

"Starclan doesn't lie!" Pinestar snarled, Goosefeather put on his best disgusted face but inside, he was smiling with glee.

"Goosefeather does!"

All the cats in Thunderclan gasped at the accusation.

"If any cat would like to go with her into exile, go now. But I warn you, no one who goes with her is allowed back." Pinestar returned to his calm voice as he addressed the clan, but he was looking directly at Tawnyspots.

Willowtail looked at her mate in desperation. "Tawnyspots! I swear I didn't do anything! Please, you have to believe me!"

Tawnyspots stared up at the ex-Thunderclan cat "I don't _have _to do anything for traitors. If Starclan has sent this message, then it must be true. I never want to see your lying face ever again." He snarled.

Willowtail recoiled as if he had reached out and clawed her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly as she walked through Thunderclan exit, never to be seen again.

A moon had passed since Willowtails exile. Thunderclan had strived and Goosefeather had regained his respect. Starclan still hadn't sent him a message but Goosefeather didn't mind, all of Thunderclan believed that he had saved them from a traitor.

Goosefeather watched as his clan progressed, his sister was expecting kits while three apprentices were made, including one training to be a medicine cat. Tawnyspots still hadn't seemed to get over Willowtails 'betrayal' but that was fine with Goosefeather.

The sun was beating down fiercly as Goosefeather lay in the shade. Suddenly, an unusual smell brought the medicine cat to open his eyes. He turned around to look for the source of the dark smell and saw smoke dising in a straight path to the sky from the forest.

"Fire! It's a fire, everybody!" He screamed in panic, Adderfang stuck his head out of the warriors den to see what the commotion was about, when he also saw the smoke, he disappeared back into the den to return a few seconds later with the rest of the warriors who were escaping the heat.

Goosefeather ran out of the stone barrier that lead to the forest, not even bothering to help the warriors evacuate the camp. Goosefeather ran to the Riverclan border where he was sure the fire wouldn't spread to. After a few minutes, some other cats joined him. It seemed almost all of Thunderclan was safe except for-

"Pinestar! He was sleeping in his den!" Speckletail screamed.

"I'll go back to get him!" Tawnyspots heroically offered but there was a huge wall of flame blocking his way back to camp. The warrior was searching for a way in when two cats burst throught the fire. One was obviously Pinestar but the others fur was too scorched to tell.

Thunderclan rushed to their leader, he fell over coughing along with the other cat.

"Pinestar, are you alright?" Moonflower asked.

Pinestar stopped coughing long enough to answer that he was fine thanks to Willowtail.

Goosefeather looked at the scorched body laying next to Pinestar, it was indeed Willowtail, though she was almost unrecognizable from her burnt fur.

She was't even coughing, just laying there, wheezing.

Pinestar coughed a few more times then stood up and bent down to his savior. "Forgive me Willowtail, I'm so sorry. Your name will be honored."

Willowtail nodded and closed her eyes. Goosefeather half expected her to open them again but they remained shut as her breathing slowed to a stop.

"She's gone." Windflight confermed. Tawnyspots let out a long pitiful wail as the rest of Thunderclan stared at their feet.

Willowtails brother, Sunfall, lashed his tail suddenly and stood up to face Goosefeather.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed "Willowtail wasn't a traitor! She was a hero! You gave a false prophecy!"

All of the cats in Thunderclan nodded their heads in agreement, even Patchkit who probably didn't even know what was going on.

"You don't deserve to be a medicine cat! Sunfall spat.

"Goosefeather did what he believed was right." Pinestar coughed "but it was at the cost of a brave warriors life, Goosefeather, if anything happens like this again. You will not only be stripped of your medicine cat duties but you will also be exiled."

Goosefeather stared at his paws as he nodded. He just wanted his clanmates to trust him, but now they hated him. Goosefeather hated himself for killing the cat he loved because of his own pride. He now understood why Starclan didn't speak to him, _he _was the traitor. He had ruined the bond he had with his clanmates and he knew now that nothing he could do would bring it back. He had knowingly killed Willowtail.

**I just wrote this because I've always wondered what Goosefeather did that no one trusted him for. Hope you like it!**


End file.
